For many years optometrists, ophthalmologists and individuals engaged in eye research have used an instrument to measure the anterior corneal radius of the eye. The most commonly used instrument is the keratometer or ophthalmometer. For this instrument to work, it is necessary for the viewing portion of the instrument to be correctly positioned relative to the eye. As is readily seen, the positioning of the viewing portion relative to the eye must take place in three dimensions. One method used to provide this three-dimensional movement has been to elevate the viewing portion to approximately eye level, to rotate the viewing portion in an arc about an axis of rotation, while moving the viewing portion toward and away from the eye to obtain the correct alignment and focus. The apparatus generally heretofore available to provide this movable support requires the use of multiple screws and levers, the manipulation of which is very time consuming and involved.
In the present invention, an apparatus is supplied to rapidly and correctly position the viewing portion of an ophthalmic instrument enclosed within a container relative to an eye. A fixed support apparatus is used to support the ophthalmic instrument. A movable support apparatus having an electric motor is provided for moving the container in a first dimension relative to the fixed support. Also provided is a control system for controlling the movement of the container in the first dimension by using a control rod and a first switching mechanism attached to the control rod for activating and deactivating the electric motor.